The Famous Ishida Brothers
by BENZJR
Summary: TK and Matt's Parents are back again. Their last name is Ishida, but Matt and TK are hiding a secret. Both are secret agents. After knowing the truth, an evil organization hunts them both. New Chapter is up. 30 Reviews for next Chapter
1. TK's Mission

Authors Note: This idea I thought up by myself. I don't own any of the characters or Digimon. This fic may contain some old plots and old themes.

Summary: Matt and Tk's parents got back together, got remarried, readopted there sons, and there last name is now Ishida. Now Matt and Tk live in the same house and everything has been calm. But Matt and Tk are secret agents. Matt works for the NSA, while Tk is with the CIA. No one knows about them. Both keep it a secret from each other. Now they both know bout there jobs and are hunted from an unknown organization. They must work together to stop the bad guys.

* * *

**The Famous Ishida Brothers**

_Sears Tower (52nd floor), Chicago-3:45 P.M._

"This is it! We got the Ultimate weapon!" an elderly man in a blue suit said with delight caring a case with a viral weapon.

"Yea, yea, yea. Where's my money?" A younger man with a angry expression wearing a sweat suit waiting to receive his money.

"Fine but, it won't help you, for I have the only terrorist threat. They said that the Montalba virus was extinct, can never have another deadly outbreak. But I have it, and there is no Vaccine!" He handed the man a metal suitcase.

"Yea, yea yea. Just keep that crap away from me." The young man said as he opened the suitcase filled with over 20 million dollars.

"I have to say…pleasure doing business with you." The old man said as he put his hand out to be shaken. The young man shook his hand and the deal was set.

"FREEZE! CIA!" They both turned around toward the bathroom door to see a young blonde, blue-eyed teen holding a 9mm.

_Sears Tower (Receptionist Desk), Chicago- 3:30 P.M. _

Walking toward the desk was 14-year-old Takeru Ishida. He was wearing a Blue/White Nike sweat suit, opened, revealing a white tank-top. He also had his famous Gilligan island hat. He finally approached the desk to an 18-year-old desk clerk.

"Hi, I'm here for a modeling audition."

"I bet you are cutie." The girl said seductively. Tk just stood there as the girl printed a piece a paper.

"Here is a pass and the following information." The girl than handed him the paper.

"Thanks." Tk took the info and walked away. He then noticed a small paper that looked like its been ripped out of a notebook. The paper was the number of the girl.

"Why do I always have this effect woman? Especially older ones? Hey, I get my good looks from Matt." Tk said to himself quietly as he put the number under his hat. He advanced to the elevator and entered alone. As he traveled to the roof, he held his watch up to his face, which was a walkie-talkie.

"HQ, this is Tk. I'm advancing to the roof. What's the 10-20, over?"

"This is R-Commander; we have thumbs up for the operation." A voice on the other line responded.

"Thanks HQ. Over and out." With that, TK reached the roof and saw a machine that allowed people to repel off the roof in case of fires. He also found a harness and he put it on and connected it to the system. He than was hovering over the roof.

"I hope I live to regret this. God! I hate heights." With that, he began to repel down the tower. He was good at repelling. He got to level 54 and saw a guy, naked."

"Come on baby. You know you want me." The guy said seductively.

"Holy Shit Mack! Put your pants back on." The lady screamed, in clothes. Not knowing he was out there, TK repelled to the level where the deal was being held.

"Now I'm officially disturbed." He said to himself as he entered the bathroom. He over heard two men talking and knew what he had to do. Pulling out the 9mm he had on him and ran out of the room.

"FREEZE! CIA!" Both men were scared, then began to laugh as they saw the teenage agent.

"Hey kid, hasn't your parents ever tell never to play with guns." The young man said as they both began to laugh. TK was confused.

"Listen, sunny…If you ever need to know how to fire that 9… just ask me!" The old man began laughing hysterically and nearby crying.

"Don't worry. I know how to fire it." TK than pulled the trigger and a bullet went straight to the old man's leg, knocking him down.

"Piss off, kid!" the young man came after him with a knife. Before he knew it, he was shot in the chest…immediately dead. Tk walked up to the man who was still alive and held the gun under his chin.

"Please don't kill me. What do you want? Money?" The elderly man pleaded in mercy.

"Listen her grandpa, I work for the CIA," TK then flashed his badge and ID which proved he was an agent of the agency, "now I want to know, what this meeting was about." He told the man as he grasped on the collar of this shirt.

"Alright. ALRIGHT! We were planning a worldwide spread of the nearly extinct Montalba virus. That case over there," the man pointed to case near the window, "It has a 28 milligram of the virus. Take it but spare me. Please?" Tk saw the man had learned his lesson, and dropped the man straight into the ground. TK went for the case, not knowing the man was reaching for a steel rod. The man advanced on TK planning on knocking him out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man had screamed. TK quickly got out of the way, making the man trip out of the window, and fall 52 stories and hitting the ground. Everyone was shocked to see the man, dead and look up to see Tk standing there.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! OPEN THE DOOR!" TK quickly jumped out the window and grabbed the harness that was there. The police had broken down the door and rushed toward him. Realizing there was hardly any time to repel down; He aimed and fired his gun at the coupling holding the harness to the repelling machine, and the machine was released, sending Tk down to the ground. He fell faster than light itself. As he hit the ground, he ran toward the park, leaving the police to wonder.

"How did he do that?"

"Kids watch too many cartoons these days." The police than ran out, realizing he gotten out of there sight.

TK ran toward a black limo and got in through the sky roof.

"Ever heard of the door?" one of Tk's fellow agents told him.

"Ever heard of 'we ain't got time'" The car then sped down the streets of Chicago.

"Well I see you got the virus." The agent said, seeing Tk dialing his Cell phone. "What are you doing?" Tk than shushed him hearing the phone."

"(Malcolm Ishida on Answering Machine) Hi this is the Ishida's, were not home right now. Leave your name and number-"

"Thank god, their not home." TK said in relief, "Driver get me back to my place ASAP."

"You got it" The driver responded

"Whoa, what's the hurry?" Agent asked again.

"Well, my parents are planning a special occasion. My brother was coming home from Venice today." Tk said in disbelief.

"Oh, I forgot. Man, his band must be real popular if they are wanted in Venice."

"Yea they must be." TK than put his hat down and rested, knowing it was going to be a long trip home.

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you enjoy. Give me any ideas on what to do. Review. Thanx. 10-4 and out. 


	2. Matt's Mission

A/N: Now that have some free time, here is the 2nd chapter to this action story. Don't worry. They'll figure out their secrets soon. Here is chapter 2 of The FIB (Famous Ishida Brothers).

* * *

_Illuminati HQ (Basement), Venice-2: 15 P.M._

Sitting in an old chair, under a small dimming light, in a cold basement, with other members of an evil cult called the Illuminati, 17-year-old Matt Ishida just played simple notes on the guitar he had brought with him on his tour to Venice.

" Well, what do we do Mr. … Ishida, right?" one of the men said to Matt.

"Well, what do you guys usually do?" the Blonde, blue eyed teen asked.

"This Cult is based on deceiving the innocent mines of civilians all around the world to join this cult to rule the world." The cult leader, a 57-year-old man with a white beard, wearing a suit and a pendant of the cult (Looked like a dagger through a triangle with a hole in the middle) expressed. "Why this business of yours, an American rock band is not like you. You must be my second lieutenant."

"What? You didn't like my band?"

"The concert was ok." Just then, the leaders lieutenant came in and was shocked to see the teen. Matt looked around to face the man.

"Hey kid, what are you-looking for a job or something?"

With that, The man saw Matt give the man a smirk and raised his eyebrow as a bulge was seen through the green blazer he had hung over his chair. "Your are the job." Matt then fired his Beretta as he swung around and pulled his second gun out and fired at the 4 men around the table. He even shot the cult leader in the chest at a neutralizing point so he wouldn't die. Matt jumped over the table and turned the table as more men came bursting into the basement. As they fired their guns at the table, Matt grabbed the man ran for a door leading to the city-river in the city. As he emerged the men shot the leader killing him.

Matt grabbed the files the man had, his pendant, and the keys to a motorboat in the next room. As Matt entered the room, he locked the room and entered the boat. Putting the key in the ignition, he was off. The guards had entered, trying to fire at him but failed. As he entered the river that flowed throughout the city, guards pursued Matt on motorboats. He shot his gun, Matt got under a bridge where men were perched. As he went under, they jumped and climbed on top of the boat. Matt tried to shot them, but one of the four guards kicked his gun out of his hand. Matt came across a tight turn and turned real tight, and only one man was still on.

The River was 5 miles straight until the next turn, so Matt put a block on the gas lever, and got on the back of the boat and fought, fist to fist. He took blow in the chest, but right hooked the guy. The guard fell back, but got up and threw random punches. Matt almost fell into the river, but the boat was near the right wall, so he pushed of the wall and kicked the man, and he fell in the river. Matt quickly went in the wheel and turned left till he saw the end of the river. The only obstacle was a jettie (A type of dock) full of Illuminati gunmen who were there. Matt had punched the throttle on the boat and ducked to evade the bullets. The men saw how fast the boat was coming so they jumped into the river as the boat ran across the jettie and jumped over the bridge that it leaning against. The boat made it in one piece.

Matt got up and turned the speed to 35 mph. He saw a helicopter above him with the mark NSA. A ladder was dropped and Matt climbed it with ease. As he entered, he saw his band members, who were like 'WTF man'. He also saw Tai, who came with him on his tour. Everyone Matt knew had known he was an NSA agent except his parents. Then a man, a 45 year-old black man who had a scar on the left of his face walked to the agent who was knelling on the floor of the copter.

"Did you get it?"

"Yea, the pendant and their plans for world domination. You can review those and throw them away."

"Why? Did you neutralize the subject?"

"Not…technically."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Matt was just quiet, "agent Ishida, answer the question."

"I used him as the shield so I can escape." The black man, whose name was Lucas Black (A/N: I'm not a racist, it just sounded cool to call the head of NSA that) was frustrated. He went back to the pilot was driving fast. Matt got up and sat next to Tai.

'Tired man?" Matt looked Tai in the eye.

"Nah man. It was nothing but a warm-up. I mean, I had to shoot over ten guys, drive a boat through Venice, fight guys on the boat, and drive the boat off a ramp and climb up ladder to a helicopter while the boat is still on cruise control (A/N: Technology gave boats the power to Cruise control). Other than that, I need more of a challenge." Matt said sarcastically and fell on Tai's shoulder.

'Just relax man. Your going home right?"

"Yea. Yo, pilot, how long till we hit New York? (A/N: Srry. I thought the story could be better if the characters lived in America.)"

" 4 ½ hours."

"Good, just in time for mom's so called dinner." Tai then leaned into the back off the seat.

'Hey, Matt?" Tai asked, "Do your parents know about you being an NSA agent?"

"Hell no! They'll kill me before they give me a chance to explain why."

Matt just rested for the remainder of the ride, knowing the same exact thought TK was thinking at the same Moment:

Matt and TK: It's gonna be a long ride home.

* * *

Author's Note: Whew. Srry for the all author's notes in the story, but I just wanted you to be informed what happened. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will come soon. It'll be just a simple comic chapter. 10-4 and out. 


	3. A Normal Night In Ishida House pt 1

Author's Note: Srry I haven't updated in a hell of a long time, but mi computer caught a virus because of Limewire. I had the day off from school and I got 2 use mi sis's computer. Anyways, nothing bad is in this chapter. Just a regular night in the Ishida household. The story is seen in a 3rd person perspective so u know. Enjoy!

* * *

_Westchester, New York- 5:34 P.M_

A black limo was entering Denver and heading to a suburban part of the town. Inside T.K. Ishida was wondering how he was able to pull off this job for a while. He kept this job a secret and claimed that he was always busy with school or his friends as an excuse to tell his parents. He then remembered that he had Algebra Homework to complete.

"Oh Shit." T.K. was rummaging through his Bookbag and took out a text book and notebook and frantically tried to complete his Homework.

"Yo T.K.," Mac who was the agent who helped with his mission, "don't worry. Were almost by your house."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." T.K. ignored Mac and tried to finish it because his parents would be home by 6:00.

The Limo then pulled up by a big white suburban house. It was 3 stories high. Had a front lawn, a backyard, a shed, and garage with a basketball hoop. It was 5:47 and T.K. packed all his books in his bag and literally jumped out of the car.

"T.K.!" Mac yelled as T.K. ran up the lawn and headed for the house. He ran back as Mac held his laptop, which was linked to the CIA. The limo pulled out of the driveway and went in the opposite direction of the road. T.K. frantically took out his keys and entered.

The first thing you would see would be Stairs that would lead up to the rooms. It was designed to go up forward, and then another set to the right and anther to the right, then you would be up in the 2nd floor. T.K. took off his shoes and ran up to the stairs and took a left and entered his room.

T.K. threw his bookbag and his hat on his bed. T.K.'s Bedroom was pretty normal. It was blue with a dark blue carpet. Mostly the walls had Basketball posters. When you entered, the first thing you would see is a basketball poster and half off the 37' TV he has. The right was his bed, which was standard. It was pressed next to the wall and next to that was a nightstand with his Lamp, Alarm clock, two pictures that were framed, one of him and Matt, another with his whole family; both in the park and his Sidekick II (_Not mine!_). He kept a handgun in his drawer of his nightstand, but neither his brother, friends or parents knew bout that. Leaning against the north wall of his room was his TV, which stood on a small unit, which had A VCR and Cable system on a shelf below it. A Shelf below that was His Xbox. Under the Basketball poster next to his TV was a little wall unit that had all the games he had. The right corner of the wall had his desk, which had a computer, Printer, Papers all over it with school work. There was a bookshelf at the left of his computer, which had famous books. His closet was between his bookshelf and his door. T.K. had his own bathroom too. It had the same color of his room, a sink, a toilet, a mirror, which was a cabinet with band-aids, medicine, and other first-aid supplies. It had a shower that you have to stand up in with a blurry screen door. There was a hamper with all his dirty clothes.

T.K. went into the bathroom and washed his face and wet his hair to get the smell of Chicago off his face. He put on slippers and went to the Living room. Its walls were beige and had two openings; one that led to the Foley of the house, and another that led to the Kitchen. It had a plasma TV, a black leather couch, a rug, some Lazy Boys, just for Him and Matt, but T.K. preferred to sit on the couch. There was a surround sound system, a fish tank, a window that saw the front of the lawn, and pictures of the family all over the walls. There was a fireplace below the TV, but it was lit rarely. There was a small table where the remotes were, a lamp and a small cigarette dish. T.K. couldn't stand his dad smoking.

T.K. sat on the couch and took the remote to the TV and flipped through the channels until he got to Friends (_Not Mine! But I wish I did_). He had 5 minutes till his parents came home.

It was 6:17 P.M. and T.K.'s attention was diverted from the TV to the front door, where his parents, Nancy and Malcolm Ishida, were walking through with groceries and their briefcases they took to work. T.K. rushed over to his mom who had the groceries and took them from her hand.

"Hey mom, dad." He carried the groceries to the kitchen and while his parents followed.

"So son how was school?" Malcolm dropped his jacket over the counter (A/N: Just to put the explanation on hold, think of the cleanliest, fanciest, most sophisticated kitchen that you can think off). T.K. helped his mom put the groceries away in the fridge.

"Same old stuff, different day. What can I tell ya?" Nancy just laughed at her son's remark.

"Yeah, well you should have heard what happened in the Sears Tower in Chicago today." T.K.'s attention was directed to his mother.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there were two murders there. My friend in the Chicago Tribune (_Don't Own and not sure if it's spelled right_) told me they were planning a worldwide takeover. She wasn't sure what they were planning, but police said a young man stopped them."

"A Young man, do tell honey" Malcolm went to his wife's side while T.K. was still on the other side of the counter. T.K. became a little nervous, but not enough for his parents to tell.

"They said he had to be in his teens, at least fourteen, blonde, and somewhat athletic."

"What kind of kid would stop two mad men, and how did the police not catch him?" T.K. nervousness became more aware as he began to sweat a little.

"Well, the police are stunned, but the police and witnesses said he is good looking and he wore a white hat." Malcolm grunted at the description.

"Really? Say T.K., you haven't gone anywhere or killed anybody, have you?" T.K. was getting more nervous and gave them a nervous laugh. Nancy smacked her husband in the arm.

"Malcolm. Stop it. If it was T.K. in Chicago, then I would be struck by lightning ten times at once" All three laughed at Nancy's bad pun.

'Then if that's true, how are you still alive?' T.K. thought, as he knew his parents were clueless that it was really him who matched the description. Just then the front door opened.

"Hello? Your Rock Star son is home!" Everyone went to the Foley to see matt in his black jacket holding his bookbag and his guitar in hand. Nancy gave her son a hug.

"Welcome home sweetie." Malcolm patted his son

"Its good to have you home son." Matt was looking at his dad.

"It's good to be home." Matt then saw the younger blonde behind both his parents. "So, how's my look-alike me doing?" Matt went up to T.K. to give him a hug.

"Please, if I looked like you then women would run away from me then towards me." Matt then caught his brother in a headlock as he began to choke him. Nancy intervened.

"Boys stop it." They ignored her as matt and T.K. began to attack each other.

"You, guys come on." Malcolm said but neither of them listened. Nancy then dropped an atom bomb.

"You don't stop, I'm cutting your allowances in half!" She always said that when they ought. Their action had seized.

"That's Cruel!" Both Matt and T.K. said in unison. Matt then picked up his stuff.

"Well, anything interesting happened while I was gone?" T.K. glanced at his brother.

"Well there were two murders at the Sears Tower today in Chicago." Nancy said as T.K. became tense.

"Tell me more." Matt became interested.

"I'll tell you more at dinner. Now, both of you go freshen up." Both off them raised their eyebrows. Matt began to walk upstairs. He nudged T.K.

"Come on." T.K. followed his bro to his room. Nancy and Malcolm then went to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Do you ever wonder about our son's day?" Nancy simply walked to her husband and put her arms around hid neck.

"Not Really. But how was your day?" Malcolm then gave a small grin.

"It could be better if you gave me a little something." With that Nancy laughed and gave her husband a big kiss. What they didn't know, was their sons were spying on them, then they went upstairs.

* * *

Whew. Well sorry there was no action. The next couple of chapter will be normal, but the real action is to come. Review. Thanks. 


	4. A Normal Night In Ishida House pt 2

Author's Note: Here is another short chapter of the story. Another chapter with no action. More action will come soon. Just send more reviews of what u want 2 see.

* * *

_Westchester, New York (Ishida Household)- 6:45 P.M._

After Finishing Spying on their parents, both Matt and T.K. went upstairs 2 Matt's room. Matt's Room was near T.K.'s. Matt's room was a little bigger than T.K.'s, it was beige and had a black fur carpet. When you walked in, you would see a plasma screen TV on the wall and the Computer which was on a stand that held it up.. The Left was the Bed, which was at the corner wall next to the door, it was same size as T.K.'s, and it was almost about to block the door. Next to the TV was a closet. It was more of a small storage room where matt had all his clothes, which was basically many copies of what he wore. Women would usually rip off his clothes, so these were back up. There was also some guitars and equipment. Matt would usually hold the equipment at his house. Next to the bed was a separate desk where Matt did his homework and stored most of his works namely his songs and contracts for various reasons. Then at the corner of the wall next to the desk was also a Storage closet for his CDs, he had a lot, DVDs, Books for school, and Magazines mostly playboy and rock music stuff. He had a small cabinet where he his Berettas and other guns. But it was locked so no one knows.

Matt dropped all his stuff in the middle of the room, took of his black jacket (A/N: He wore the outfit in Digimon, the end of season 2) and fell straight on his bed.

"Man I'm Tired." Matt was half on the bed and half on the floor.

"Yea, I know what you mean." T.K. being the slick lil brother he was fell backwards on top of Matt

"AHHHH. T.K. get off me! You don't weight 5 lbs." Matt tried to push him off, but he was too tired to do anything, so he just sighed.

"Nope. I had a long hard day like you. Besides, your comfortable." T.K. snuggled up to Matt all brotherly. Matt who was annoyed decided to do something beyond his imagination.

"Fine stay there. I won't think of anything sexy and something HAPPENS to methat you feel." T.K. jerked up fast. Matt laughed and then got up and went to the bathroom. Matt didn't have a bathroom, so he went to the nearest one that was across the hall from his room. He went to wash his face.

"Matt, T.K. Dinner!" Nancy yelled. Both T.K. and Matt ran downstairs. They cut through the living room, through the kitchen, and they ended up in the dining room. It was a long room that connected. The other end of the room, you would be in a small coat area that has doors that connect to the dining room and the backyard. There were also windows that showed the backyard.

The guys sat at the opposite ends of the table where the kitchen and the coatroom were. Nancy and Malcolm sat across from each other where the windows to backyard are. The dinner for this evening in the Ishida household was Roast beef, Mash Potatoes, Salad, Cola, and the occasional rice.

Everyone immediately dunged so fast, that Nancy groaned and joined in a proper manner.

"So Honey, how was your day?" Malcolm asked his displeased wife.

"Well, I wrote a story for the paper about Teenage Rebellionism." The boys just looked at her like she was crazy. T.K. cleared his throat and said

"Um… Rebellionism?" Matt just raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I know hoe you Teens rebel against…certain issues." Matt and T.K. raised their eyebrows and gave their mom 'WHAT' look. "Never mind. How was your day Malcolm?"

"Well I finished a schedule date at the new TV station. I tell ya, the work here is much more easier than back in Odaiba. So how are you boys liking America"

"Dad, we lived here for 2 years. It took you two a long time to get the jobs you really wanted. Plus it's better here." Matt said in a casual way. T.K. had his mouth full with Roast beef, rice and soda. He swallowed it and almost chocked, but was still alive.

"T.K. Chew your food!" his mother scowled at him. For the rest of the dinner, the family just talked about meaningless things: the world, movies, and the news. Nancy told Matt of the 'young man' who stopped the terrorist at the Sears Tower. Matt turned to T.K. and just gave him the infamous Matt sexy but deadly smirk, which made T.K. a little nervous.

Dinner ended, Nancy did the dishes, and the family went to the living room and watched a couple of movies. It was 9:45 P.M. when Nancy and Malcolm got up. Malcolm turned off the TV and Matt and T.K. said in unison "Hey!"

"Boys, its gonna be 10. Get to bed." Nancy told her sons as her and her husband went upstairs arm and arm. Matt went to T.K.'s room after everyone went upstairs and after he turned off all the lights. When he entered, he saw T.K. in a white tank top and Navy silk boxers. T.K. was changing to go to sleep.

"Hey!" T.K. Said as he was kinda embarrassed, "I'm changing."

"Its not like I haven't seen you in your drawers before. I've even seen some unpleasant sights of your ass running around the house." Matt took T.K.'s desk and just looked at what was on his desk. T.K. was pulling on his green pajama bottoms that were light green long pants. He was just buttoning his long sleeved shirt when he spoke, "Well, Mom forgot to send me up my laundry those times."

"Yea Whatever." Matt was reading one of T.K.'s books that had an interesting story. Matt knew T.K. was considering of becoming a writer. The story Matt was reading was about a Tall stranger who was trying to find this young beauty that long lost and loved. Matt was interested. As Matt turned the next page, he saw T.K.'s bookmark for if he was writing. Matt was shocked beyond reason. It was a picture of Matt in Pink Bunny boxers, and he was posing in 'the position'. Matt remembered how Mimi threw a party and made him do that dare.

"YOU PERVERT! WHY WOULD YOU HAVE THIS SHIT?" Matt was pissed beyond reason.

"Whoa, language. I keep that as a reminder of how pathetic and such a dork you can be for falling for something like that. Did you honestly think Mimi was gonna show you her breast if you did that?" T.K. said as he cocked his head.

"Oh, show this is payback, you say?" T.K. nodded. "OK then, here is my payback." With that Matt picked up T.K. upside-down and slammed him onto his mattress. T.K. jolted back up and grabbed Matt's leg and twisted it. Matt yelped in pain as he put T.K. in a headlock. Even though, they both thought they were causing pain to each other, Both Matt and T.K. enjoyed these moments where they could just be…brothers.

Their WWF championship blonde brawl was over when Nancy came into T.K.'s room wearing a red robe and damp hair from coming out of the shower. "BOYS!" They both stopped in their track. "It's late! Go To BED! NOW!" With that she walked away.

"What's crammed up her ass tonight?" Matt said after getting up into a sitting position on the edge of T.K.'s. T.K. followed in suit.

"She's been real moody lately. Her job keeps putting pressure on her."

"Either that or she is not getting any from dad." T.K. gasped at Matt's remark. He then laughed. Matt got him and T.K. up.

"Alright, well I'm off 2 bed." He gave T.K. a quick hug and went to his room.

"Goodnight Matt."

"Goodnight T.K." Matt closed his door and stripped out of his clothes and put on gray pajama sweats and a black shirt to sleep in. Before either siblings went to sleep, they set their alarms to 6:00 A.M. Then they both dosed off.

* * *

A/N: well, don't worry, they'll be action soon enough. I think I'll write a long chapter with good action. Tell me yes or no. Please review. 10-4. Over and out. 


	5. A Day in the Life of the Brothers

Authors Note: Here is a chapter with Action. So Read ad Review. Well here you go. POV's of Matt and T.K.'s will change through out this chapter

**A Day in the Life of the Brothers**

_Westchester, New York (Ishida Household) _

T.K.

I woke up to the loud noise of my alarm. It was 6:02 A.M. I got up and decided to make my bed for once. I rummage through my closet to find something to wear today. It was Friday, and there is an old saying, TGIF.

I Finally decide on a simple attire: South Pole Black sweats, a black sweatshirt with Timberland logos and designs on it, and Beige Tims to match.

I then rummage to my bottom drawers to get what I need for my shower. I grab a black tantop, and pair of black boxers with a red flame design on the bottom. I must be crazy or going Goth if I'm wearing all this black.

As I hop into the standing shower, which I had, I turned on the small AM/FM radio that I could use in the shower. I turned it on and came to _Daddy Yankee's Gangsta Zone_.

The song ended as I finished washing my hair. Even though I wear hats, I still keep my hair clean and healthy. I habit that Matt put into my head when he was constantly talking about how to keep your hair clean.

I quickly dried myself off with my bright orange towel, quickly brushed my teeth, and putting on my boxers. Then I forget something…I left the rest of my clothes on my bed.

I quickly walk out of my own bathroom, and got to my clothes, but before I did that, I opened my nightstand drawer to check that my Beretta wasn't gone. It was there like always.

I put on sweats and I was about to put on my tanktop, when I saw the mirror hanging on my wall. OMG! The worst has happened! I'm turning into Matt! I'm serious. I just notice my reflection of my upper torso, and then I get to thinking, 'Can I be any sexier?' Oh Man! Hey, any guy would be as cocky and stubborn as me if they put some serious work on their body. We had a gym in the basement and I used it occasionally.

I have to say myself…it all paid off. I mean my body isn't that of a muscled bound jock, like Tai for example because he became a beast. All he does is work out in his free time. Anyways, my muscles were forming and showing. I worked out my biceps and triceps, I also do benching to gain some Pecs, and I do nearly 500 crunches a day, which result into rock hard Abs. Oh god! I got to stop admiring myself before I DO turn into Matt and look at myself for hours on end.

I was about to put on my tanktop when I heard a voice.

"T.K. can you come here for a minute?" I wonder what Matt wants? I abandon the task off covering my upper body and got to the corner where Matt's room was. As I enter, I see Matt in black leather jeans and also shirtless with damp hair, which would mean he just gotten out off the shower. He just stands there staring at me when he speaks,

"Well, well, what have you been up to lately Schwarzenegger?" Matt is of course referring to The Terminator. "You must be obsessed with working out."

"I'M OBSESSED?! You wanna find a person who is obsessed with working out, look at Tai! All he ever eats, drinks, and thinks about is working out!"

"Damn. You do have a point there." Matt just smirks at me, thinking he outwitted me. I think one day he is going to kill me. I lean against the frame of his open door, and raise my eyebrow, ready to execute my comeback.

"Hey, at least I have something more to say on why Women find me sexier and much more attractive than you." Matt just opens his mouth wide.

"You may have a more 'Chiseled' (a/n: Matt does the bending finger thing where he points out an obvious statement) body as some people like to refer, you can't beat my…good looks…or my hair." I scoffed at his remark.

"Your more obsessed with your looks than a women" Matt opened his mouth in an overdramatic way.

"I AM NOT THAT OBSESSED!"

"Oh come on. Remember the time when Tai gave you a nuggie, you bang-cocked him and you shrieked like a little girl because your hair was messed up." He shoots at me with a dagger look. I just smirk. "Can I please finish getting ready?" He just waves his hand and sends me away.

Matt 

How dare T.K. disgrace me of my hair. He's just jealous cause all he wear is hats and can never show his bad hat hair. Hahaha. Why am I laughing? But I got to hand to T.K.; he does work out more than I do. All I have is some arm and Pec muscles. I can't really do Sit-Ups or crunches.

I stop worrying about the dilemma I just had and focus on the rest of my school day attire. I go to my closet room where I keep my collection of clothes, shoes, band equipment, and some old family furniture, which were heirlooms from my grandparents. I put on my white tanktop and decide to wear a light blue long sleeveshirt, which was made of a thin material. I put on some black suede shoes and attend to my most obsessed task: My Hair. I got to a small desk near the window wear I keep all my hair appliances. I run the hair gel to my hair and grab my comb and smooth it out to my famous hairstyle.

After 10 minutes of doing the finishing touches to my hair, I grab my school bag and quickly revert to my pillows and grab the Desert Eagle pistol I keep under my pillow. I stick it behind my backside of my pants. I grab my jacket and head out my bedroom door. At the same type T.K. had came out of his room and bumped into me. Our rooms are right next to each other. His was at the end of the hall. Mine is to the left of his and my bathroom is on the right of his.

"You driving me to school?" His attire was all black, but comfortable. He wore a black cap with just the number 201 engraved in silver. I remember getting him that hat when I did a gig in New Jersey. The numbers were just the area code.

"Like I have a choice squirt?" He grins at me since he doesn't like the nicknames I give him. We just walk down to the kitchen, were Mom was busy making breakfast. T.K. enters as I do. I see my dad at the counter with a doughnut and a cup of coffee untouched. He grabs his doughnut and was about to eat it when T.K. goes over and takes it.

"Thanks Dad." My dad just says, "Hey!" He gets frustrated and grabs his cup of coffee and being the annoying duo my brother and I can be, I go over and grab the cup out of his hands.

"Thanks Dad."

"What am I, a _'Dunkin Donuts'?_" He gets more frustrated as I sit down with T.K. consuming out morning consumptions. My mom just gets him another doughnut and cup of coffee as she sits next to him reading the morning paper. My Dad just types and looks at stuff on his computer.

(_7:25 A.M_.)

After wasting time of talkative banter and completing some homework, my parents grab their coats off the rack in the small room near the dining room and head to the backyard since there is a door in the garage in the back of the garage. T.K. and me get our bags and we go there. He grabs his black jean jacket as I put mine on. I grab the keys to the black Ferrari I own. I saved my money for all my gigs for this car, and I love it! I don't drive it fast though. T.K., on the other hand is a speed demon.

"Yo, man, when can I drive your car? Come on, I have my permit? (A/N: I don't know what age you have to be 2 get a permit in New York, so no beefing me about the matter)

"And trust you behind the wheels of my baby? Keep dreaming kid." We get in the back door seeing our parents driving in their identical blue Porsches. The Garage door opens and they fled, but before they move out, they wane us good-bye. Well Dad did. Mom blew both me and T.K. some kisses. How old does she take us, 8? Anyways, T.K. enters the passenger side off the car, as I enter the driver's side. Put the key in Ignition and were off. I press the button to lower the garage door, and head off the Driveway and onto the island of Manhattan.

_(Manhattan, 7:45)_

God! I hate Rush Hour. By the time we hit Journal square, the streets are completed halted due 2 traffic. I can see up ahead there was incident where a truck hit an SUV. Frickin idiots. I lay my hands on the steering Wheel and lean my head back knowing this could take awhile. I glance over and she T.K. using the time to play on his _PSP _(Not Mine.) He seems to be playing _Daxter _(Also not mine). I then notice the incident up ahead almost done being solved.

T.K.

What the Hell could be taking so long? I mean we have to be in our High School in less than an hour, and traffic is worse when we get to near Central Park. I'm a freshman at the Manhattan school of the Arts (A/N: I dunno if this school exists or not, but I remember it being in _Taina._ If it is real, then I'm sorry bout the wrong address I'm gonna give it.) Matt is a junior. According to our transfer papers from Japan, my intelligence was above Average, so I was able to handle High School in America, and so did Kari, Davis and Ken. Matt had some complications and had to make it as a junior, but he was with Sora, Tai, and Izzy. Joe is a senior and just got in a pure luck. Apparently we all posses some performing arts talent that got us into this school. It was located on the corner of Broadway and W 165th street. (A/N: Again srry bout the wrong address if this place exists)

As the accident was cleared up, we got to moving and Matt cut into Broadway so he doesn't have to take the long way to school.

"Man, that pile up was a bitch.' Matt said as he drove to a traffic light and stopped near 57th street.

"How long till it takes us to school?"

"Probably another 20 minutes." I grumbled at Matt's Answer. 'Hey, Homeroom doesn't start till 8:30, its 7:50. We'll have 20 minutes to say hi to our friends, got to our lockers and start off the day." I pick my head up as he makes the cut in back onto Broadway, from Central Park.

"What are you gonna do after school, T.K.?" I look at Matt

"Well, me and the guys were gonna go to Central park and chill for awhile"

"How do you plan on getting home?" He asks

"I'll take the subway and cab back home." He just nods. "What about you?"

"Usual, Band practice at the condo in Midtown." Matt got frustrated at the point where traffic stopped. He beat his horn at the point where I had 2 cover my ears. "WHAT THE HELL, BRO?! We've been here for a long time!"

"Stop Yelling! You're the one who took Tai's long ass shortcut of going through Time Square and taking the roads near Central Park!" I just took out my _PSP_ and saw some videos I had saved on it.

Then, the light turned green and Matt speed all the way to the school. He found some parking and we ran to the front.

Matt 

It is practically 8:00. We are stuck at the Frederick Douglas Circle that is at the corner of Central Park W and Cathedral parkway. I manage to squeeze into the circle and got down Cathedral Parkway down to Broadway and traveled up to W 165th street. I speed down Broadway passing all the schools I see as T.K. watches shoe videos he downloaded off the internet on his PSP.

We finally reach our High school. It was a simple brick building that was 3 stories high. The front doors were at the right of Broadway and going down W 165th. I was lucky to find parking at the corner of Audubon Ave. and 166th street. T.K. took off his ear buds and put his PSP back in his pocket and got his sidebag and I got my regular bookbag from the backseat. I looked at my watch and was in shock. "IT'S 8:20! We HAVE TO JET!" With that the brothers ran into the buildings.

The walls of the building were all blue and white. Lockers and classrooms were all over the place. "I'll see ya later bro." I speed off to the staircase since I had to get to Homeroom. My 1st class was Algebra 2, which sucks, but I can deal with it. I was up the 3rd floor and ran a couple of corners till I saw the room 314. I calmly walk in and see the class just fooling around and just talking.

The class is a room where the first thing you see as you walk in the door is the teacher's desk. The rest off the room had windows on the left side of the room. The seats were ordered in 7 rows with 5 seats in each row. The back of the room had computers, to do certain tasks. I noticed Tai, Izzy, and Sora in the middle row and I went over and dropped my bookbag next to the desk I would sit in.

"Hey Matt, What's up?" Tai and I did are 'super cool' handshake and then I went to Sora and kissed her on the lips. Oh FYI, she is my girlfriend.

"How are you doing baby?" I enfolded my arms around her waist as she put her arms around my neck.

"I'm doing great, now that you're here." I smile at her remark and lower my lips down to hers. We continue are makeout session until the Teacher came into the room. I sat between Sora and Izzy while Tai sat to the right of Sora. Our teacher's name is Mr. Coleman. He is a tall man with light gray hair and he wears these Bigass glasses. He must be blind.

"Okay class," he opened his attendance book, "You all know the drill." He began yelling out names and everyone in the class said either, yea, here, or just groaned. He then opened his teacher's guidebook and gave us an assignment. " Go to page 310. Go through problems 1- 105 and do the word problems on Page 313. Each word problem needs to be in a paragraph. Also have a scrap paper to explain how you got the answer for the regular problems." Everyone groaned loudly as he began to type on something at his computer.

The class al began to do their assignment, as did myself. Sora then passed me a note.

**Can I come with u afterskool?**

I took the pen I had and wrote back:

Of course. Its only gonna be tai, izzy, and the band. I just gotta take care of some business in my office, then we can spend time 2gether.

I slip her the note and turned to see her. She just smiled and blew a kiss at me. At that second, a paperball hit my head. I looked to the others side of me, where Izzy was and, without stopping his work, he jerked his to his right towards Tai, meaning he threw the ball. I picked up the paper as it was another note.

**So, am I in or wut?**

Tai was trying to get into the NSA after they saw him save my life when I did a mission in New York. A driver almost ran me over and he pushed me out of the way and took my tranquilizer gun and stunned the driver. They were interested in him and I was suppose to hear word he passed the test from the agency. I didn't feel like passing notes, so I toke my blackberry and typed him the message, which was sent to his black Razr.

Im suppose to hear from my boss today. Come to the place and find out.

With that, we faced each other and just jerked our heads up to tell each other all right.

"Boys!" Damn. Mr. Coleman was to quick for an old guy. "I hope your doing the assignment. Its due at the end of the period."

"Yes, Mr. Coleman" we both said together. We started to do our stupid schoolwork. Izzy finished the assignment 20 minutes before class ended. The bell rang and I barley just finished. As we all got up from our seats, we headed for Coleman's desk to drop off the work. Tai was scribbling some bullshit and ran up to the desk and dropped it off. Coleman looked at the mess and took his glasses off.

"Mr. Kamiya, do you think this a joke? You think school is a game? Its not all about socialization."

"Socializ what?" Coleman just shook his head in belief as Sora and I watched from outside the door. He then handed Tai a paper.

"I recommend tutoring Mr. Kamiya. After School." Tai just took the paper and walked out of the room. I wrapped my arm around Sora's waist as the four of us walked to our next class. Tai just crumbled the paper and threw it in the trash.

"Who the hell does the guy think he is? Giving me tips on my life. That was just plain bullshit." Izzy just stopped him in his tracks.

"Whoa, whoa Tai, easy. He was just thinking what was best for you." Tai then sucks his lips and began a very loud profanitive argument with the red head. Sora and me just walked to our next class as we pass many of our students. Many men would gawk at my girl, as the ladies would fall in a trans looking at me. Poor saps. If they only knew the real me.

T.K.

One period away from lunch, and I'm stuck here, in the Integrate Lab Science lab on the 2nd floor. Our teacher, Mr. Cortez, was explaining our task for the class. The room was white with bright lights hanging from the ceiling. There are about 12 tables, which had metal stools around them Their were a lot of equipment for science in the room.

"Okay, with your groups I want all of you to open up the frog and inspect the insides of it. Okay? Have fun." He began to walk around and see everyone progress. My group was of course Davis and Kari. We all wore white lab coats and goggles for some reason. Davis just used the goggles he had on his head instead of the disposable ones were all given. This is one of the few classes where I have to take my hat off. Kari had her hair in a ponytail and she used her scalpel to open up the frog.

"Davis," Davis twisted his head from the group of girls at another table towards Kari, "Can you stick the needles in the frog." He did that as I used the scissors to open the 2nd layer of the frog. We managed to pass the difficult part and saw its intestines and other stuff. I see Davis has a disgusted look on his face. Kari just looks fascinated.

God she is so beautiful. I had a big crush on her since I was 8. It's been 6 years, and being with her is amazing. I focus on using tiny metal stick to move around to look at the insides.

"Good job, you three." Cortez saw our progress. He was a middle aged Spanish man. I think he's Cuban. But he had the whole Spanish beard look and is a cool guy.

"Alright, just write down what you find." He left and I began to write all the important details. After that we put the frog in the middle and sat on the metal stools. The lunch bell rang and everyone put their binders and textbooks in their bags and left the room.

I'm at my tall locker and putting my lab coat on the hook in the locker. I put my bag on the floor of it and get my hat off the shelf at the top. The door has pictures of my friends, my schedule and some basket articles I found in _Sports Illustrated._ I look in the mirror on the door of my locker to check my face of pimples. God, every teenager's nightmare. Everything looks good. But my gaze turns to the vixen in the mirror on the opposite side of the room. Kari took off her lab coat uses the comb and mirror in her locker to fix her.

I notice the outfit that she wears; a tight white sweater, with a blue faded white skirt that reaches her knees and white heels. She starts to fix her eyeliner as I approach her.

"Hey good lookin. What's Cooking?" One of Matt's cornier infamous lines.

"Nothing much." I don't think she knows it me. She puts down her makeup and stuffs it into her locker. She closes her locker and is startled to see me. "T.K.! Oh, I'm sorry." She shows me that beautiful smile of hers. We both lean against the lockers and just look at each other.

"So, did I tell you have this date with this wonderful girl that I know." Kari giggles, and I think I see her blush.

" Really? What is she like?" We usually flirt on a daily basis.

"Well, she's smart. Graceful. Spontaneous. Loving. Very Beautiful." Kari can't help but smile.

"What do you plan to do tonight?"

"Well, I have these two tickets for her favorite play, _The Producers._"

"Really, how do you know that this girl happens to like the producers?"

"Got a tip from her brother. Yeah he kinda an idiot." She tilts her head.

"Do you think you'll have time dealing with the date and your job?" she is concerned. I lean in to whisper into her ear since there are many teens around.

"I'm gonna do my best to what they give me so we can see the play. Okay?" She simply just leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

"Okay, pick me up around 8:00. I know our dinner is at 8:30" I just wink at her and that's when Davis came running. He wore blue jeans with a blue button-up shirt, which he had opened that showed his white tanktop.

"Guys, come on, your gonna miss lunch." With that we dashed to the cafeteria.

Matt 

The last period of the day, and I'm stuck in American History. God this class is so boring. As the Teacher, who is not important to mention, busy listening to his MP3 player, I was busy on my Blackberry typing up information on yesterday. The only one who was in this class with me was Izzy. He was on his laptop just typing up something.

"Hey Matt." I look over at Izzy to see what's up. He shows me his Mac white laptop and I see many articles from the Venice local papers. It seems my little incident with the cult group and joyride in the canals was a very big story. So far they reported 12 dead bodies deceased and the killer, described as a good looking young man, Blond, blue eyes, 5'11'', wearing a green blazer and beige dress pants.

"Gee, it looks like I'm at large." Izzy just laughs and I go back to finish some stupid report about the American Revolution.

RIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG!

Thank god! The final school bell. Everyone gets up and goes and drops their work on the desk like every class I go too. I get a call on my phone and I look at the ID.

**T.K. (Baby Bro)**

**212-465-8923**

I pick up the phone and answer it.

"Yea?"

"Hey Matt, im gonna head with Ken and Davis to the park, and were gonna hang there for a while."

"Okay, I'll be at the studio."

"Okay. Talk to ya later."

"Okay Bye." I clicked my phone and went to my locker. I got there and it was filled with some hair appliances. I know, I'm self-consisted of my hair, but I must look good. There was a small round mirror that extends out of the door. Some pictures I have of Sora and I. There was a flyer of out band and our next gig. Some books were on the shelves and my jacket was hanging on a hook. I take the books I need for the weekend and my jacket and my Desert Eagle hidden in a compartment in the locker. I see Sora standing by the main hall, wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a stylish baby-blue mid-drift with some Chinese designs on it, which exposed her stomach and some of her upper chest and neck (A/N: FYI, the mid-drift basically covers her breast and back and she is wearing a bra, just for some relief for the readers.)

I walk up and wrap my arms around her and kissed her once again. She put her hands on my face and caresses it lightly.

"So your ready to go?" She just nods and I take her hand as she puts on her green long jacket. We walk to the Ferrari and got in. I start the car and put on some lovey dovey music that Sora like to hear. As we drive off, I still hold her hand. It's amazing being with her. We've been together for 2 years now.

"So, how is Tai getting there?"

"He plans on running there."

"Hmm, watch him not even lose a sweat when he's there." She laughs and I make my way. We went down Amsterdam Ave. and made our way to W 104th St. and turned to Central Park W. I then turned left at the corner of Central park W and W 100th St. and went through the park on Park Drive.

"When can we walk through this park again?" She asks because we haven't gone on a date in a few weeks. Hey, I was in Venice.

"How bout Tonight?" Her eyes gleam with excitement.

"Really?" We stop the car cause an ambulance was blocking the entrance near W 59th St. it looks like there was a car accident.

"Well, I have to drop T.K. and Kari off at Time Square for dinner and to see _The Producers. _And they won't be out until Midnight, so I figure we can have dinner and a stroll through the park.

"Alright." I nod and we go along the path down W 59th St. until we reached Park Ave. Take a left at E 57th St. and a right down Lexington Ave. and reach our destination.

"Damn. There is like never any parking on this block." I groan in frustration. " Well, we gotta find a parking garage. We found one 4 blocks away from the building. It cost me 50 bucks to keeps the car in the place. We walk up to the place and see the height.

570 Lexington Ave. was a big place for law firms and local companies. After negotiating with NSA about our problem with a disclosed, private location, they found a suite on the middle levels and its used for MY personal station and office for NSA, and they allowed it to be my bands studio to record and hold most of the equipment and to have practices.

We walk inside and see the doors where we a person must present ID to walk through the building. I get my ID card and swipe it on the device and allow Sora to go first and then we see the lobby of the building. There were elevators, a small area for sitting people, and a reception desk for to messages and give people information. The woman at the desk was a young girl; she was 16 red head and kind of young for her age.

"Hey Sandra."

"Hey Matt." She smiles at me.

"Any messages for me or the band?" She hands me the post for the suite and a small paper. It read 453-IB, which is a message from the agency. It is the registration code to obtain my new mission for today.

We make our way to elevator and enter and I push the button for the 17th floor. While riding up the floors, Sora and I begin to kiss each other furiously. We take off or jackets and just go at it. She begins to pull the hem of my blue sweatshirt off to run her hands under it and caress my chest as I do the same by slipping my hands up the back of her mid-drift and massage her back.

We would've gone a little further, but the elevator dinged and we reached our destination. We grabbed our stuff and went up to Suite 1767. It had a gold label on it called _Japan Wolf Records._ Taking his keys out of his jacket pocket, and opened the lock.

The room had a small hallway and had a door on the right, where they dropped off their jackets, and made their way to the room. There was a big round table in the center of the room, which was on a mat. The room on the left was our recording room. The right part of the studio had a little kitchen where people could eat and a hallway, which had three rooms. The room on the right of the hallway was a bathroom. The left room was a storage room for all the instruments and the equipment for their gigs. The room at the end was My Private office.

Sora made her way to the kitchen area to make herself something to eat. I see 2 of my band mates trying to come up with a new beat for the lyrics I wrote. I leave to see Akira, my lead drummer.

"Anything new?" he looks over from the window where he was starring out to look at me.

"Nothing much, just coming up with new beats, for the song _Irresistible girl_." He referred to the song I wrote yesterday.

"Okay. If you need me, I'll be at my office," I stop and realize, "Is Tai here?" Just then I hear a flush from the hall and see Tai coming up tying the knot on his _Enyce_ blue sweats and wiping his hands on his black long sleeve shirt which had our logo on it, which was a wolf in a trippy design and our name at the bottom of the shirt, The Teenage Wolves.

"Why are you wearing that?" He looks up at me. Sora walks up to me and hands me a cup of coffee.

"I uh, got my shirt all sweaty from running here." I scoff at him and head toward my office.

"If you needed a ride, I would've given you one." I enter my office and close the door and hear Tai's mumble about he doesn't need me for little things. He will need me someday.

My office was kind of big. You see some windows when you first walk in. There's a big bookshelf on the left wall by the door. The right end of the office was my desk with all my files on my missions and info on previous missions that I keep in the drawers. The right of the desk was a computer, which linked me to NSA HQ. I walk over to my desk and put my schoolwork down and sit in my leatherwork-rolling chair. I rolled the chair to the computer as its opens, but I return to the desk to get the cup of coffee that Sora handed to me.

As the 3 screens of the computer open up. I see the middle screen with NSA logo on it and on the bottom requests a login.

"Yamato Ishida" with the Japanese tone was my password. The compute than came unto pages where there was top-secret information on it. The center screen was my boss, Mannix Black.

"Good Day, agent Ishida." I take a sip of coffee and nod at him.

"Good Day, sir." The left screen piled up with articles of my 'incident' in Venice.

"Quite the infamy you stirred up around the world. This next assignment is going to be for Tomorrow, so today you have a day off.

"Thank you sir." The printer started to print out classified information. I picked it up and put it a red folder and put it in my bookbag. Just then the door just began knocking. "Come in." Then, Sora comes in and closes the Door behind her. "What's, up baby?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering what your doing." She walks over to me and sits in my lap while I'm in the chair. I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Well we have a couple of hours till kill before our date." With that she and I began to kiss. She grabbed the hem of my blue sweatshirt and threw it to the side. I fiddled with the knot of her mid-drift shirt that was on her back. The knot was undone and her shirt came falling off her arms. She stopped the kiss to let it drop to the floor leaving her in her white bra. I began to lick and kiss her neck as she started to take off my white tanktop. We would've done a little more, but Tai had to burst in. Sora was screaming telling him to "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Tai just rushed out and slammed the door. Sora just looked at me.

"Do want to stop?" She nodded and got off me lap. She put on her mid-drift shirt as I put on my tanktop and sweatshirt. We just got up and headed to the area in the main room and just talked. Then I thought,

"I wonder what T.K. is doing now?"

T.K.

I began walking through a huge crowd of people in Central Park. I was walking down East Drive and saw that I'm near the reservoir. I looked around and I jumped the gate and went down the small hill until I saw small tunnel entrance that was blocked by an old iron gate. I saw a small metal panel and saw it was a fingerprint scanner. I put my finger on the scanner and the gate opened. I walked down the tunnel and went down a flight of stairs, which had flickered, poor lights. I came up to a big room with two big metal doors. There was a bigger panel on the right. I pressed the button on the panel and saw more verification devices to let me in.

I put my eye on the top part, which was an eye scanner. The green light on the right side of the scanner lit up. I pulled out one of my hairs. OW! And put it on the DNA scanner and the green light and the side of the scanner lit up. The last part of the verification was a voice password, which I said, "Takeru Taikaishi" and I got the last green light lit. Then the big door unlocked and I stepped through an elevator, which had blue neon lights. As I descended to the main base, there were white lights scanning my body to verify it was I.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. But the events in Chicago really caused some major controversy. Today's mission will need your expertise only." That was the voice of my Commander. Her name was Lexus Stryker, Head of CIA. She was a tall beautiful women, brown hair and Hazel eyes. She wore a blue dress suit and was waiting for me.

"It's okay, as long as I got the right procedure, I'm good to go." The elevator dinged and I was in the New York HQ of CIA. It was currently 100 feet beneath the reservoir of Central Park. It was built to withstand the pressure of the reservoir and it was big.

I stepped out of the elevator; a young woman about early twenties took his jean jacket and hat as he walked down the stairs. HQ had desks located on the right side, while on the left; there were glass room for Mission Briefing, and evidence evaluation. There was a big screen on the top of the wall over the desk area with a satellite view of the world with other monitors around it to record activity around the planet. There were two big double doors in the back of the offices, which lead to training areas, weapons and vehicles storage, and other parts of the CIA that was of use.

I began to descend down the stairs where a geeky agent came up to me with a folder.

"The Montalba virus is locked in storage. Biologists should come up with a cure for it next week."

"Too long. Make them come up with in 3 days." The agent lead off and a female geek came up to me and handed me a slip, which was shipping order.

"The Vermilion Viper engine for the McClaren F1 had arrived, and the assault rifles came in." I gave her back the slip.

"Order 50 more." The women walked off and I enter Mission Briefing. The room is filled with agents, a little over my age, around 18 through mid-twenties. Davis and Ken were on the wall near the projector looking at a profile of their mission. That was when Lexus Stryker came in and pulled down the projector screen for the next missions. Everyone took a seat.

"Good Afternoon agents. Before we begin today's Briefing, let me welcome two of our new agents; Agent Motomiya and Agent Ichijouji. Stand up and be known." Ken and Davis stood up and just waved as the other agents clapped. They sat down as she continued. "Secondly, I would like to congratulate Agent Ishida for tracking down the last of the Montalba virus. We can start the process of the eliminating the virus completely. Good work, Agent Ishida." T.K. just looked up at her and nodded.

"Just doing what I can Ma'am" She just smiled at me and started to give the agents their new assignments. Her assistant, a young man of 17 with a suite and the usually look of black hair and brown eyes, gave each agents a folder with their new assignment. She was flipping images on the projector, which had their assignment, objectives, and the location. She then began to tell Davis and Ken their first assignment, which they were going to do together.

"Ichijouji, Motomiya, here is your first mission." Davis and Ken looked at the projector screen. There was a picture of a man who looked like a mad scientist. Crazy brown hair, big glasses, a lab coat, and freaky eyebrows. I shiver just looking at him. "This man is Dr. Gordon McCormick. He is a Genetic Biologist and Neurologist. He has been red flagged by FBI for illegal experimentation in Cloning and cerebral manipulation." Davis raised his hand. He doesn't know much about science.

"Excuse Ma'am, but what is Cer..i-bal Maip..ulation?" God, How did Davis get to High School? It's a good thing he's a hell of a shot. He a pretty good Marksman. I get his attention and begin to explain.

"Agents Motomiya, Cerebral Manipulation is the process changing or turning the hemispheres of the brain and trying to make it to whatever liking a person ahs by either using electromagnetic shockwaves to jolt certain parts of the nerve endings, or by realigning and recalibrating neurons of Cerebral cortex to adapt a different personality." Davis is still confused. Oh, well. I got to break it down into Lumens terms. "It means that a person change another person physical and intellectual personality by changing certain parts of the brain." Davis then has the look like he gets it. I simply nod as Stryker continues.

"Your first assignment will be reconnaissance. You'll be investigating this part of the Amazon." She showed them a very secluded building in the forest on the screen, " and you'll be infiltrating his compound and obtain some viral and experimental samples of his so we can identify what it is. Your mission begins tomorrow at 600 hours." Davis then jumped out of his chair.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! I know what that means! You want us to start at 6:00 a.m." She just smirks and sees Davis as if something had hit him. "Hold on. How are we supposed to get out of our house at 6:00 am in the morning? Its not like our parents our going to let us got to another country to do some James Bond shit." She lowers her hand telling him to calm down.

"We got you covered agent. This program offers your total secrecy this line of work." Davis then sits down as I see Ken look at him weird. "That is all it. You may return to desk and begin your assignments when the time period comes. Agent Ishida please come with me." I get up out of my chair and walk by her. We exit the room and walk around the desks and cubicles of the center room.

"You know T.K., this new Adolescence agent division you started has become very successful. We know have 10 promising young agents who seem to have over 30 years of experience when their only 14." I smile. I recommended her the program when I joined the CIA. It looks like it became a big hit.

"Just doing what I can to make the world a better place." We stop at my desk, which is located near the big plasma screen, which had the world on it and the individual monitors around it. The big screen was at least 3 stories high and 50 feet wide. "So Ma'am, what is my next assignment?" She hands regular folder and I sit down at my chair.

"Your next assignment is a clean up mission. You heard of the incident in Venice just yesterday?"

"Yeah, it was all over the news. That's where I'm going?" she nods and opens and takes out a paper from the folder that is open on my desk.

"It seems that the negligent NSA agent that was there made a messy job. The cult groups, The Illuminati, are now short 7 members and 1 leader. The lieutenants of the cult have been reported of gathering chemical and viral weapons. There are four of them, we need you to take them out." I look at their photos in the folder and see who ugly these people are, "We need this quick, clean, and totally subtle."

"My style Ma'am." She laughs real quickly and straightens her glasses that she is wearing.

"You'll begin tomorrow at 1600 hours." She heads off and turns back to me and tells me one more thing, "Oh, one more thing, instead of using helicopters or jets. We got something new. You'll be taken there a stealth fighter provided by the military." She heads off as I begin to file my paperwork on yesterdays mission and research and look up info on the Illuminati in the database.

Matt 

Jesus. I look at my watch and I see its 5:45. The band and I go over the beats for our new song Irresistible girl. Akira starts with a drumming beat as he uses a drum pad and his sticks. The lead guitarist and the keyboardist (A/N: srry I don't know the names of the ppl in matts band. If you would be kind to tell, I would appreciate it.) Made up small beats as I begin to sing the song. (srry, I don't hav any lyrics yet.) We leave the recording room and back to the main area where the couch is. Sora was doing some homework and Tai was trying to juggle a soccer ball in the kitchen area.

"Dude, be careful!" Tai then catches the ball.

"Relax. I'm good at this. You should know." He starts kicking and winds up kicking it at a picture at the wall and it bounces toward the vase.

SMASH!

"Dude!" Sora ran to the vase and I run after him as she starts to clean up the mess. I grab him. "That vase was from New England! It was part of Queen Elizabeth's private collection! It's Irreplaceable!" Tai just stares at me plainly.

"Matt, I'm so so so so so so sorry." I can't stay mad at him forever. Besides that vase was ugly. I only kept cause it was worth a lot. Sora cleans it and throws it away. I see Akira and the other members are about to leave.

"Matt, were gonna take off." I see them take off with their bookbags. Tai then got his bag and his blue long jacket and began to walk out until he came up to me.

"I'm sorry about the vase man."

"It's alright" we then do out handshake of grabbing each others hand and pull each other in for a hug. He left and waved Sora good-bye who was cleaning the kitchen area. I see closes the door but not all the way leaving a little crack. I'll close that later.

"Hey, baby. Come over here." She stops cleaning as I grab her arm and her around the studio. "There is nor one in the recording room. There is no one in the bathroom There is no here in the main area. And it's quiet." I enveloped her in my arms.

"So, what are you saying?" I raise my eyebrow at her remark.

"Well, we have a little over an hour before T.K. comes, so why don't we pick up where we left off?"

"Of course, love." I smile as our lips connect. We make our ways to the couch as we both fall we me on top of her. Sora takes off her mid-drift once again as I take off both my blue long sleeve shirt. Sora unbuckles my belt and pulls it off as I lick and suck on her neck. She slides my pants off as I tug her pants down. We remain kissing as she is only in a white bra and panties and I'm in Satin Silk Red Boxers. We took our time, to enjoy the pleasure of our love.

T.K.

I finish up some minor details in my paperwork, while I prepare to leave. Things get hectic during the end of the day while everyone tries to finish off their work and go home. I turn off my computer and my desk light, grab my side bag and head top the stairs to the door is. I grab my jacket and my cap and leave.

I walk up the flight of stairs leading back to central park and I walk around the reservoir to get to the streets. I begin to walk to Lexington Ave. as I pass some unusual people you would find in New York. I make my way to 570 Lexington and I enter, using the card Matt gave me to come here in case of an emergency. I see Sandra, at the desk, typing something on the computer.

"Hey Sandra" She looks up

"Hey, T.K."

"Is Brother still in the studio?"

"I'll ring him up." She dials numbers on her phone to get Matt's studio. She claims all she hears is rings. "He not answering. He didn't come down. You can go up." I wave good-bye as I go into the nearest elevator and press the button to Matt's level. The door opens and I make my way to Matt's studio.

"Wait a minute." I make an attempt to grab the doorknob, but the door is slightly opened. I push the door slowly and I see the lights are still on. I make my way slowly to the main area, and I see a bunch of clothes all over the floor. I run to the couch and look at the floor and grab what looks like red boxers and white panties. Did something happen to Matt and Sora? I react by taking my 9mm from my holster and begin to investigate the room. I go through the recording room while I hold my pistol in front of me so I'm prepared to shoot. No one in here. I begin to investigate the kitchen area. It's really clean and smells like lemons. I proceed down the halls and I notice Matt's office door is open. I quickly dash to door and hug the wall. I put my 9 in and look around.

CREAK!

I look back towards the bathroom and see Matt coming out of the room with only a towel around his waist. I hide my gun behind my back. "Matt." He steps out to see me.

"T.K., what are you doing here?" I see Sora behind Matt

"I was…uh…Hey! What were YOU guys doing? Huh?" Sora just laughs as comes out behind Matt with a towel wrapped around her whole body. "OH! So you guys…" I place my gun in the back of my waist as I tap the tips of my index fingers together and they both know what I mean.

"Yea, we were busy cuddling in the bathroom." Sora went to get their clothes and she retreats to the bathroom. "Give us a few minutes and we'll leave." I nod as Matt goes back into the bathroom. I turn out the lights to his office and close his office door. I return to the couch. I get up suddenly as I smell a very funky smell. I simply grab a stool from the kitchen and sit on it. 10 minutes later, Sora and Matt come out all happy and lovey-dovey like. Yuck! Its not like I don't want that. I do. But seeing Matt being like that it grosses me out. Hey, he's my brother. I'm supposed to be like this.

"Come on squirt, were leaving." Sora and I wait outside as Matt turns out the lights and locks up the door. We make our way to the elevator. We remain quiet the whole way to the lobby and to the car. We enter Matt's Ferrari, and he speeds off. He drops off Sora who lives on Broadway. "I'll see you in few babe." He leans in to kiss her as she steps out of the car and say goodbye. I make my way to the front he speed off home. We sit in silence as I hear music on my PSP and Matt had the radio on. It's 7:45 P.M. by the time we get home. I have 15 minutes to get ready for my date.

I rush into the house without greeting my Mom or Dad. I run up the stairs and into my room.

Matt 

T.K. is in a hurry to get to his date on time. I simply walk into the living room to greet my dad sitting on the couch reading the paper and smoking. I got to greet my Mom who is making, what appears to be making meatloaf. Good thing I'm going out to eat. I go up the stairs and throw my stuff in my room. I enter T.K.'s room and see that his bookbag and jacket our on his bed. His sweats are on the floor along with his long-sleeve and cap. I hear many noises from the bathroom. I walk to the door and see T.K. in only a Black Tanktop and Black Boxers with a flame on the bottom of them washing his face. When did he get a pair of those? I simply do the wolf whistle and T.K. jolts up and sees me in the window.

"Hey!" He grabs his orange towel as he covers himself. I just smirk. "Do you mind giving me some privacy?"

"Would you relax? You're overreacting to this whole thing." He just looks away from, "T.K., come on bro. In the last 2 years, you had like, what, 4 girlfriends." He nods. "Don't worry. You're a natural at being in a relationship."

"Do you know how many boyfriends Kari had?"

"What like 5?"

"Try 7, smartass."

"Wow. That girl is pimpin" T.K. raises his eyebrow at me.

"Pimpin?"

"Damn New Yorkers and their slang!" He laughs.

" I jus want everything to go perfect. I think I actually have a shot with her."

"You know what," I grab him be neck and whisper something in his ear, "I think so too." He then hugs me and I hug him back.

"Do you need help, baby bro?"

"Big time."

"Alright, come on." We walk out of his bathroom to my room into my clothes closet. I turn on the light and go to the fancy clothes. T.K. stands behind me in his undergarments still as I search for something that will make him look good. "Hey, how bout' this?" I pull out a red silk dress shirt. I put it up against T.K. and hand it to him. We walk to the section of pants and I find a pair of Black jeans which kind of look like dress pants. I gave those to him. We walk to a wall cabinet where shoes were and I gave him some cleats to go with the outfit. "Okay, now to work on your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" I grab him as we make our way to my hair stand and mirror. He drops the clothes on my bed and I sit him down on the sit and grab the gel and comb.

"Okay, this hat hair business gotta go. You need to have a decent look for a proper place like Torrero's Café. It's a classy place, so you can't screw up. Now, time to get busy." I begin the agonizing process of straitening his hair and giving it a very sophisticated look. "So…what do you think?" He just looks at it and it looks like he likes it.

"I like it."

"Great. Get dressed in here, were leaving in a few minutes." Before I left I get a brown sweater from my closet and nicer pants. I changed in the bathroom across the hall from my room and put on some cologne. I step out and see T.K. looking good in the outfit I chose for him. I decide to put some cologne on him while at it. "I'm telling you, you smell like this, Kari will be all over you." He laughs as we make our way downstairs. We see both our parents at the door.

"Awww. Look at my young men getting ready to go have a life." Dad just laughs at Mom's remark. We say good-bye to them and head to my Ferrari and head off. Kari lives a couple of blocks away from our house. T.K. held out flowers, particularly roses, for Kari. We came up to the Kamiya household. It was a two-story brick house.

"Remember, be gentle and sweet." He nods and gets out of the car and went up to the house.

T.K. 

I walk up to the door, and ring the doorbell. Kari's mom comes to answer.

"Oh, T.K. come in." I walk in to their house foyer and she led me to the living room, which had the look of a brick house living room. Ironic, huh? "Kari is almost ready, she'll be down in a minute." She goes upstairs to find Kari as I see Tai walking in from the kitchen eating a bag of chips, wearing a white shirt and gray sweats.

"Hey, T.K." He sits in the armchair across from me and he has a serious. "T.K., we need to have a talk."

"Okay." I'm getting nervous. Tai is so protective of Kari. Now Tai is going to give his 'if you hurt my sister, I'll kick your freakin ass' speech.

"T.K… I know you care about Kari, as much as I do. I know she really like you, and you really like her. So I'm gonna say it straight up: If you EVER do anything to hurt my sister, physically or emotionally, or if you just want her for just some stupid bet thing, or whatever the hell you crazy teens got plans these days for women, I will HUNT YOU DOWN…AND KICK YOU F ASS!" I jump away from when he yells.

"I understand completely Tai. I would never hurt Kari in any way or form there is to hurt someone." He smiles and walks away. Mrs. Kamiya directs me to the Foyer and I see one of the more Beautiful things in this world. Kari was at the top of the stairs wearing a lacy sparkling black dress with a little cloth women carry in their arms that comes with the dress. Her hair was very straight and she began to descend down the stairs. As she came up to me I kissed her on the cheek as she did the same. "You look…so Beautiful."

"Thank you." I gave her the roses and her eyes lit up. "OH. T.K., there…my favorite. Thank you!" She hugged me and gave the flowers to her mom. Her mom gave her a long jacket, I grabbed her arm and we interlocked our arms and I escorted her to the car.

WE got in the back of the car and Matt drove back to Time Square.

We picked up Sora who was wearing a black tight sweater, which outlined, her female features and Dressy pants. Matt dropped us off at Torrero Café located across the theatre where The Producers was showing. Matt leaves to have his date with Sora and Kari and I enter the building. We see the host, and we walk up to him.

"Reservation, Ishida?" He looked at his book and nodded and showed us where our table is. We sat down as I pulled out the chair for Kari. I took my chair and a waitress came up to us. She was a blond with red highlights. Slim body and a semi-pretty face.

"Welcome to Torrero Café. My name is Cindy. Can I get you something while you look at the menus?"

"I'll have a spring water. Kari, what will you have?"

"Same." We looked at our menus and started small conversation about our brothers. Cindy came back with our water and had an appetizer of bread sticks for us.

"Okay, you ready to order?"

"I'll take the fillet million, and what does that come with?" Kari asked.

"Ma'am that comes with a side of steamed vegetables."

"Is there any chance I can trade that for… the 3 pound lobster?" Cindy just looked at her like she was crazy.

"You know what, bring her both. I'll have the steak with the mash potatoes and garlic bread." Cindy took our menus and I began to talk to her again. "Someone's hungry."

"I just don't wanna starve another night with my mom's cooking." I laugh.

"Well, you can enjoy the meal…and then you can enjoy the play." She smirks at me. We devour our appetizers and our meals came. When I paid the check with A check filled out by brother, we dashed across the street and made it to see The Producers.

Matt 

It was 11:45 P.M. and Sora and I were walking through the park. We were coming up on the reservoir as we stop to take a rest. We ate at a local diner, went strolling over Time Square looking at stores, and decided for the walk. We have 15 minutes before I have to pick up T.K. from his date.

"Matt," I look at her, "Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that baby? Of course I love you." I lean into her to capture her lips.

CHE-CHE

I recognize that noise. That was the noise when someone cocks their gun. I turn around to see a man pointing a gun at my girlfriend's head.

"Okay buddy, no funny business. Give me your wallet or blow this bitches brains out."

"Okay, just calm down."

"Give me your wallet."

"Just calm-"

"Give me your wallet."

"Yo man, I-"

"GIVE ME YOUR GODDAMN WALLET" He jerks the gun at Sora's head as she frightens. Man I hate assholes like him. I slowly give him my wallet and he looks through it. His gun was still on her hand. I made my move.

I pushed Sora out of the way and grabbed the gun, but the robber kept pulling the trigger. I used my left leg and kicked him in the heads sending him back. He still had the gun in his hand so I twisted his arm and kicked him on his stomach. His arm was curled on his back. I took out a pair of plastic grip handcuffs and tied him up. I took his gun and took out the magazine and pulled back on it to release the bullet from the chamber.

"Come on, baby, let's get out of here before the cops come." Sora gets up and we make our way back to the car, which was at the entrance of the park. We got in and grabbed Sora and hugged her. "I'm so sorry about what happened." She grabs my arms and has a gleam in her eyes.

"Matt, I'm always safe with you. I was pretending to be scared so the guy wouldn't have any clue you were jump him." She is so smart. We kiss once more and we drive off to Time Square. I see a very pleasant sight as I come up to the theatre. T.K. and Kari were kissing each other on the lips. This is going to be a handful for Tai. I honk the horn and they realize it's me waiting for them. They enter the car and we start off by dropping off Sora at her apartment at Broadway. I kiss her one last time as she goes upstairs. I drive back to our homes in Westchester. We drop off Kari at her home as T.K. escorts her to the door. She kisses him again and I see him enjoying it. She goes into the house and T.K. enter the car.

"So…I'm guessing the date went well, huh?" He looks at me with a smirk.

"Hell yea." He slumps in his seat as we dove off to our home. I park the car in the garage and we enter the house. The house was dark, and we went to our rooms. Mom comes out of her room.

"Hey boys. Hope you guys had fun." T.K. walks up to her VERY happy and kisses her on the cheek and tells her goodnight. I watch in amusement as Mom is wondering what is wrong with. I swear, its like T.K. had just got laid. I kiss her goodnight and went to my room.

I enter my room and take off my sweater and black tantop. I grab my bookbag and rummage through it till I find the folder with my mission assignment. I realize it's a clean-up mission. I had to return to Venice at 4:00 P.M. tomorrow and get the lieutenants who planned on terrorist activities.

I decided to not get in my Pajamas so I take off my pants and lay on my bed with only my boxers and tantop on. Tomorrow is going to be hectic.

The next chapter will be action. I PROMISE. Im now asking a higher demand in reviews. 30 Reviews for the next chapter. I do have one question; would it be okay to say the f word more than once in a story, cause I see one story where it rated T and its involves a lot of cursing. So just tell me please with the reviews. Thanx. 10-4


End file.
